the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
My 2 Bits (Web Series)
This is a review show produced by ComicSansPony. ]] Background the show that would be later name 'My 2 Bits' was an idea created by Ben Stock, A.K.A Comic Sans. He had recently become a Brony and just discovered the MLP Comic published by IDW. As a huge fan of many analysts he was upset they very little, if any, focus was put on the MLP Comics. When focus was put on the comics it was a review/analysis of an arc or the entire series or sub series. Ben believed that the arcs, and the entire series, was a sum of its parts and so on July 19th, 2014 (the same day he joined YouTube) he uploaded the first episode of 'My 2 Bits.' Though it wasn't titled that until 4 episodes in. Also, it wasn't until his third video that Ben decided to make it a weekly show. More recently however the show is produced roughly every 2 weeks. My 2 Bits The Show The show of My 2 Bits is hosted by a character named Comic Sans. He is a pun obsessed pony living in his enchanted apartment. Each week Comic, and possibly some other guests or reoccurring characters, review a single comic from the IDW My little pony comic series ("Mane" series, Micro Series, Friends Forever Series, or the Annual Issues/Holiday comics). Though sometimes other events happen during the review that give it a story or different setting. Such as the review taking place on the moon, or on a pirate ship, or something goes wrong with the camera, or his magic to name a few. 99% of the collabs that happen are because of a devise known as The SERC. Setting My 2 Bits is set in an alternate universe to the Cannon MLP universe. In this alternate universe all the events of MLP has happened, though it has more technology than cannon Equestria such as the computers, cellphones, and the internet. It is a shared universe with many other reviewers, though trough the use of the SERC other non-reality based channels can be accessed. The My 2 Bits universe has a companion universe that is full of all analyst from the rift with the opposite moral compass. Reoccurring Protagonists Characters Comic Sans: Host Text Typer: Co-host/commentator Jet Fever: Script Editor, occasional guest host Coolman Stan: Laid back musician, occasional co-host, part time script editor Zion Kraze: The newly hired editor of My 2 Bits, he also reviews his own stuff on his own channel. Museo Sans: Rule 63 version of Comic. May make a return, no promises. Reoccurring Antagonists Characters Sans Serif: A version of Comic from an alternate reality (the My 2 Bucks Universe) where eveypony has the opposite moral compass. He aims to take over Comic's reality (the My 2 Bits Universe). Detective Dick Gumshoe: inept PI sent to the channel accidentally by Shark in a collab with MasterCode. He is a minor nuisance to all residents of Comic's apartment. He has a knack for causing machines to explode. Season Plot Arcs Season 1: The Broken SERC Chronicles (July 19th, 2014-June 16th, 2015) Comic begins his review show and has to find his hoofing. He introduces himself and his brother Text Typer. Then a magical mishap sends them to the moon and Jet Fever joins their team following their return to earth. After continuing for a bit, Comic begins to feel left out of all the collabs in the bronalysis community. So out of desperation he buys the Super Easy Rift Connector 9000 (SERC 9K or SERC) from the Flim Flam Bothers. Upon installation it explodes and while fixing it Jet makes it explodes again. In its damaged state it causes the majority of his collabs by randomly letting ponies onto his channel (in order of appearance: Countess Rose, AJ, CarBon, Rose Pal, and The Ponyville Critic). Though Comic did travel off his channel to collab with Brawny Buck. Meanwhile in an evil alternate universe, an evil version of Comic named Sans Serif hatches a scheme to invade another reality using his Wicked Efficient Rift Accessor 10000 (WERA 10K or WERA). He and an evil version of Comic's current collab partner, The Ponyville Critic, crossover and takeover Comic's channel. While in control of Comic's channel Serif fixes the SERC good as new. Comic, Critic, and Jet band to gather to take back Comic's channel by activating the laser defense system. Serif flees, but vows to return. With the SERC fully functioning, Critic leaves and Comic wishes for a calming review next time, but with Comic's luck that isn't likely to happen. Season 2: The Revenge of Sans Serif (June 25th, 2015-Present) A week following the defeat of Sans Serif, Comic tries to settle back into his normal reviews, but even with the SERC fully functioning odd things continue to happen leading to more collabs (in order of appearance: GeekySteven, Doodle Dabble, Coolman Stan, Robin0928, Shark Discusses, MasterCode Ace Analyst). Serif also begins doing recon missions to Comic's apartment as he plots his revenge form an undisclosed location. Though during a impromptu scouting mission to Comic's apartment Serif makes an alliance with the destructive Det. Dick Gumshoe. Durring a review, hijacked to be a collab by Robin0928, Robin shoots up the review room while freaking out over Text. Robin then crashes though the wall and down 3 stories to the ground. Though the wall is fixed and the mental projection spell recast, it is a bit weaker and now requires some extra magic occasionally to do other tasks besides show comic panels/pictures for the reviews. Just when Comic believes no pony will interrupt his reviews Shark's Library materializes around Comic. After a review and a short fight, Comic accidentally stands Shark on his channel until he can repair his Library's time circuit and other systems. Once that is fixed time travel remains present when Jet makes a time travel lever our of spare parts left on Comic's channel by Shark. This lever becomes a key component in Serif's newly formed revenge plan. Sometime passes and Sans Serif tricks Comic & Co. out of their apartment with a free vacation to Canter Creek. While in the small western resort Comic reviews "The Good, The Bad, and The Pony" with Manga Kamen and Animewolfgamer as an outlaw and sherif respectively. While that is happening, somewhere in the desert, Coolman (revealed to the audience to be a secret agent) corners and captures a changeling known as Cloaked Dagger. Before she is captured she spouts a prophecy: "Time will be rewritten. I'll take my rightful place, you'll see. laughter The green ocean may recede, but it always returns. And when the red moon finally sets chaos everlasting! Equestria prime for our taking! laughter" ''By the time they return to Ponyville Sans Serif has stolen the time lever and escaped to the past. After returning, Comic decides to finally find out where his official rift door is and calls TheLooneyTurtle. He ends up getting litterally dragged into a collab about the equestrian timeline. His door is found, but before heading back to his channel Comic cameos in several videos around the rift (connecting most of the unconnected canon collabs). Then over the holidays, Coolman begins to interrogate the changeling, but must pass the buck due to strange feelings he gains for the mare (as told in this fic). As such he is unable to help when comic gets stranded on his roof wile setting up decorations. After falling off the roof, Comic goes begins to release video less frequently. In an attempt to re-motivate him, Jet Fever goes behind Comic's back and hires an Editor named Zion Kraze. Before doing the review of Friends Forever #12, Comic bumps into Coolman on his way to a gig and promises to be there to see him. Coolman says the gig is at Sugarcube Corner. He also says he has finished the My 2 Bits theme. At the end of the review Comic goes to Sugarcube corner and there is no concert. The lie now sowing seeds of mistrust between the two friends. Crazy Strict Cannon ''My 2 Bits has a very strict canon that it adhears to, it can be read here. Comic will do his best to keep it up to date. Trivia * My 2 Bits begun on July 19th, 2014 * My 2 Bits remained nameless until the 4th episode * My 2 Bits wasn't a weekly show until after 3 episodes were made, it is now a bi-weekly show * My 2 Bits covers a single MLP comic in each episode and is the only show crazy enough to do that. * Occasionally My 2 Bits gains a special new name to signafy curtinn things. This altered name is never mentioned in recaps of important plot points. ** Our 2 Bits - Comic's collabs with one other Bronalysis ** Jet's 2 Bits - Jet Fever Takes over the review for one reason or another. ** Our 2 Bits/Bucks - ''When part of the review is done by Comic and another Bronalysis and part of the review is done by Sans Serif and another evil version of a Bronalysis. ** ''Our 2 Bucks - ''Serif and and on other evil version of a Bronalysis. * The "Spoiler alert" is rewritten for each episode by Comic or is suggested by the audience. * For collars usually the "Spoiler Alert" is written by the pony collaborating * The SERC was introduced in Episode 13. ** A prototype of the SERC, called the SERC 900 is owned by Plushie Robin. * 99% of collabs happen because of The SERC. * The first guest host of ''My 2 Bits was Countess Rose. * 99% of the thumbnail art for My 2 Bits is drawn by Countess Rose. ** 1 thumbnail is drawn by MoombaTroopa * Only 3 episodes of My 2 Bits has been on another channel that was the review of Friends Forever #4 on Doodle Dabble's Channel, the review on ...But the Kitchen Sink on Emerald Comet's channel, and the review of Friends Forever #7 on Mastercode's channel. * the only episode of My 2 Bits to not cover a comic, was the Collab with Emerald Comet. They reviewed the FanFic "...But the Kitchen Sink" instead. * Some events on other ponies channels that are part of My 2 Bits Season 1 have yet to happen in Comic's personal timeline. ** Comic's collab with BlueRav3 on what were Mage Meadowbrook's enchanted items. * Comic Sans introduced himself in Episode 1 (duh) * Text Typer fist appeared in Episode 1, but was introduced in Episode 2 * Jet Fever first appeared in Episode 9, but was introduced in Episode 10 * Detective Dick Gumshoe was a Character in MasterCode's reviews and was sent to Comic's Channel ** Gumshoe was first shown on Comic's channel in MasterCode and Shark's review of Turnabout Storm ** Gumshoe was officially introduced on Comic's Channel in Episode 26 following an appearance in Episode 25. * Episode 30 of ''My 2 Bits ''an evil alternate universe was introduced. ** This universe contains an evil alternate of Comic, named Sans Serif, who possesses an evil alternate SERC, called the WERA. ** Sans Serif name was introduced in full in Episode 31, but he was called Serif by Dr. Haggis McEvil in Episode 30. * Coolman Stan was introduced in episode 38 of My 2 Bits, though ''super subtle foreshadowing ''of his presence was sprinkled thought the series. * Museo Sans never showed up in an episode, nor was she officially introduced, but she first appeared in Lightning Bliss's Magic Lessons Episode 4-ComicTime ** She was credited as Museo Comic accidentally. Category:Web Series Category:Alphabetical